La memorable treta Weasley
by Vanitae
Summary: Un par de pelirrojas hacen de Hogwarts algo alucinante. La suma inquisidora Dolores Umbrirdge y el engreído Draco Malfoy no creerán lo que estas hermosas chicas tienen escondido bajo la manga. La memorable treta Weasley es reconocida como la mejor jugarreta jamás hecha dentro de los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Lo esperabas tú?(One-Shot)


_Este fic participó y logró el primer lugar_

_ en el reto temático de mayo "Gender Bender"_

_el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.k Rowling.

**Opción#2 (Katescape)**: Cambio de género justificado.

* * *

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba sumido bajo el régimen ministerial. Luego de lo sucedido el año anterior durante el Torneo de los tres magos y el inminente regreso del Señor Tenebroso, el ministerio se introdujo en el colegio a través de la figura de la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, la detestable profesora de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge.

Como durante toda su historia, Hogwarts se vio ese año envuelto en sucesos poco comunes, y como en los últimos tiempos, desagradables por los intentos de regresar del mago tenebroso más poderoso de ese siglo. Sin embargo pese al ambiente tenso que se respiraba por los pasillos, hubo algo más que marco ese año, y que al momento de ser rememorado siempre ocupa el primer lugar en las anécdotas de todos quienes estuvieron allí . El tan afamado "reinado de las gemelas Weasley".

Sí, así fue, y quienes no estuvieron allí ese año difícilmente lo creerían. Puesto que era bien sabido que en la numerosa familia Weasley la única hija era Ginevra, la menor entre sus seis hermanos.

Pese a esto, el primero de septiembre de ese año en el expresso de Hogwarts no hubo otro tema de conversación. Ya que minutos antes en el anden 9 ¾ junto a los señores Weasley, Ron y Ginny, estaban dos chicas altas con un cabello largo rojo llameante y las inigualables pecas Weasley surcando sus rostros. En definitiva eran de la familia. Pero, ¿Quiénes eran? Nadie en Hogwarts las había visto nunca, ni mucho menos habían escuchado hablar de ellas.

Por si fuera poco, algo más notorio aún fue la ausencia de los afamados Fred y George, el terror de Filch. Sin embargo era de conocimiento común que respecto al colegio los gemelos no tenían ninguna aspiración más allá de sembrar el caos y jugar al Quidditch. Por esto, pocos se extrañaron de la desaparición de los chicos, ya que estos habían desarrollado durante los últimos años un negocio de bromas llamado _Sortilegios Weasley,_ al cual dedicaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y esfuerzo, sin dejarse amilanar por los continuos accidentes que experimentaban debido a la creación de sus productos. Y a pesar de que solo Harry lo supiera, luego de haber ganado el Torneo el año anterior y haber sido premiado con mil galeones, estos habían ido a parar al fondo de los gemelos y su proyecto.

Dentro de la familia Weasley, los gemelos eran algo normal, los hermanos de Molly, Gideon y Fabián Prewett, y Fred y George sus hijos, eran algunos ejemplos de esto. Por eso la coincidencia de que precisamente las recién llegadas fueran gemelas no fue lo que despertó dudas, sino más bien el motivo de su presencia en Hogwarts.

Los rumores se fueron intensificando durante el viaje al castillo. Cuchicheos acerca de la procedencia de las gemelas se escuchaban como zumbidos a través de los compartimientos. Estudiantes iban y venían, y algunos se paseaban curiosos frente al compartimiento que las susodichas compartían con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Uno de ellos fue Dean Thomas quien al pasar frente a la puerta fue invitado a entrar en él por Ron.

—Entra Thomas, mis primas no muerden —dijo Ron conteniendo una risa burlona y mirando de soslayo a las gemelas sentadas junto a la ventana. Ellas le devolvieron una mirada suspicaz y sonrieron ampliamente al recién llegado.

—Hola —se limitó a decir Dean tomando asiento tímidamente junto a Ginny quien se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Luego de un momento de tenso silencio en el que Dean miraba meditabundo a las gemelas, Harry preguntó—. ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones?

—Bien, hemos ido con mis padres a Irlanda —respondió Dean escuetamente aun observando a las gemelas aunque con un poco de reserva luego de verse sorprendido por la pregunta de Harry—. ¿Y ustedes como han pasado? —continuó, preguntando con timidez a los presentes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron fugazmente luego Ron tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Todo muy bien, estuvimos en la Madriguera con la familia, mis primas llegaron hace unas semanas —se detuvo y miró a las aludidas quienes al saberse mencionadas sonrieron de nuevo a Dean—. Ellas son de Francia —dijo Ron en tono aclaratorio —Han venido a cursar este su último año en Hogwarts—continuó hinchando el pecho y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en señal de gustosa aprobación.

Dean enarcó las cejas, sorprendido y se limitó a mirar de nuevo a las gemelas. Ellas al ver que el chico no parecía capaz de decir nada al respecto se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron de nuevo pícaramente y se pusieron de pie con un aire de elegante femineidad. Se acercaron a Dean y le extendieron cortes y delicadamente sus manos.

—Hola, _nosotrgas_ somos Flaviette y Giollette, gusto en _conosegte_ —dijo Giollette coqueta mientras Dean aún más sorprendido, les tendía la mano para saludarlas poniéndose de pie torpemente con un gesto de galantería. El chico balbuceo un bajo "Es un placer" y vio a las chicas reír y girarse juguetonamente de nuevo hacia sus asientos junto a la ventana. Hermione y Ginny menearon la cabeza incrédulamente poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Harry y Ron contenían una estruendosa risa entre sus manos.

Dean las miraba estupefacto puesto que eran casi tan altas como Ron, y tenían sus centelleantes ojos azules llenos de una inocente malicia que no le paso desapercibida.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y los demás la miraron risueños, en definitiva las reacciones que habían imaginado de sus compañeros, se habían quedado cortas.

Dean al verse de nuevo pillado en sus observaciones, se despidió rápidamente y salió del compartimiento perdiéndose de vista de inmediato.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los rumores continuaban acompañados de miradas furtivas hacia las pelirojas. Hasta Draco Malfoy contra todo pronóstico se mostró sobriamente interesado, mirando analíticamente a las chicas mientras Crabbe y Goyle parloteaban a su lado.

El nombre de Flaviette y Giollette era ahora casi un coro que se elevaba hacia la luna brillante que iluminaba la estación aquella noche.

Ya en el gran comedor, los estudiantes no habían cesado su cotorreo y el ambiente se antojaba aun más animado que en años anteriores. Luego de la selección de casas a los estudiantes de primero, y la suculenta cena, el director Dumbledore tomó de nuevo la palabra y dando la bienvenida brevemente presentó al nuevo profesorado. La profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge tomó la palabra antes de que el profesor pudiera continuar con los anuncios, y después de unos agónicos minutos en los cuales pequeños cuchicheos comenzaron a oírse de nuevo, concluyó su perorata llena de cinismo y falsa dulzura. Como últimas palabras el director presentó a las gemelas.

—Sé que algunos pocos se habrán percatado de la presencia de dos señoritas muy guapas este año en nuestro colegio —dijo sonriendo permisivamente al alumnado que lo miraba en silencio y con tal atención que el profesor rio y continuó hablando jocosamente—. Tengo el placer de presentarles a Flaviette y Giollette Prewett, primas de los alumnos Weasley de la casa Gryffindor —las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos en la mesa con aparente modestia haciendo leves inclinaciones de la cabeza y sonriendo a todos en el gran comedor mientras muchos de los alumnos aplaudían y silbaban enérgicamente—. Espero que como anfitriones demos todos a las señoritas Prewett una calurosa acogida y las ayudemos a acomodarse en el castillo. Ellas han de concluir sus estudios de magia en nuestro colegio, luego de trasladarse desde la academia Beauxbatons. La casa Gryffindor tendrá el honor de acogerlas, puesto que como otros pocos habrán notado sus primos Fred y George no se encuentran con nosotros este año escolar —el director dijo esto último con un tono indescifrable entre divertido y preocupado, y concluyó—. No siendo más por ahora, prefectos, acompañen a los alumnos a sus casas.

Todos los alumnos salieron del gran comedor ágilmente. Las gemelas eran asediadas por varios curiosos que se acercaban a presentarse y a darles la bienvenida. Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de Fred y George las saludo pícaramente y se ofreció a acompañarlas a la sala común. Mientras hablaban se encontraron con Malfoy el cual se pavoneó por su lado comentando en voz alta con un tono socarrón a Crabbe y Goyle lo impresionado que estaba de que los pobretones Weasley tuvieran parentesco con aquellas exquisitas señoritas. Las gemelas le dirigieron una mirada taimada y batiendo sus cabelleras se alejaron hacia la sala común.

Durante el curso, las gemelas ganaron reputación tanto por su belleza como por su astucia. Eran, como sus primos, diestras en el arte de las bromas, eran sin lugar a dudas el alma de Gryffindor. Vendían algunos de los productos que los gemelos habían creado, el surtido Saltaclases se popularizó rápidamente en el colegio, hasta los adustos Slytherin de vez en vez compraban a las gemelas unas cuantas chucherías.

Filch, decepcionado tras la falsa ilusión de no tener que hacer frente a los gemelos Weasley otra vez, tenia ahora que soportar las inteligentes tretas de las gemelas Prewett, las cuales despertaban en el cierta desconfianza que atribuía al parecido de estas con sus molestos primos. Filch, maldecía su suerte. Sin embargo, con el pasar del año, la pomposa profesora Umbridge, además de anular las clases prácticas en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se adueñó de un improvisado puesto en el colegio tras la intervención del ministro. La suma inquisidora de Hogwarts impartía cada tanto los nefastos Decretos Educacionales. Y como era de suponerse asediaba constantemente a Flaviette y Giollette, que junto con Lee Jordan, tenían al colegio sumido en un caos absoluto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione aprovechando que Umbridge estaba distraída ocupándose de las gemelas, crearon el Ejército de Dumbledore, en el cual practicaban clandestinamente encantamientos de defensa que por obvias razones no aprendían en la materia.

Cuando la temporada de Quidditch dio inicio, Gryffindor contaba con dos nuevos bateadores, que a su pesar no asemejaban el trabajo de Fred y George en el equipo. Por el contrario y contra todos los pronósticos Ron Weasley tuvo un desempeño sobresaliente en el partido contra Slytherin. Sin embargo durante este, Harry había sostenido una sucia pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por la Snitch con Draco Malfoy, quien lo embistió en repetidas ocasiones intentando botarlo de su escoba. Por esto y pese a la victoria, tuvieron luego de finalizado el partido un enfrentamiento en el cual Draco provocó a Harry lanzando improperios sobre su madre. Harry enfurecido atacó a Malfoy dándole un puñetazo mientras las bateadoras corrían a detenerlo. Varios alumnos se apuraron a la cancha, entre ellos las gemelas y Hermione, quien corrió a detener a Ron el cual se lanzaba contra Malfoy mientras este se burlaba de su obesa madre. Antes de que llegara Dolores Umbridge y los demás profesores, las gemelas se dirigieron hacia Malfoy y para el estupor de todos lo que estaban allí se agacharon preocupadas a comprobar su estado.

—¡Oh _pog Meglin Haggy_! Te has _vuegto_ loco —chillóFlaviette mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry y Ron. Harry las miró confundido y luego a Malfoy quien esbozaba su sonrisa socarrona notándose pese a esto, también sorprendido por la atención de las chicas.

—Pero Flaviette, insultó a Molly —se excusó Harry titubeante.

Giollette miró de soslayo a Malfoy y a una indignada Flaviette que se acercaba aún más al rubio mientras detenía con un _episke_ la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

—_Haggy_ tiene _rgazon _—lo respaldó Giollette levantándose con un resoplido y situándose al costado de Harry mientras miraba a Malfoy con desdén—. Haggy solamente defendía a tía Molly y a su madre de este _hugón ogxigenado_ —replicó señalando a Malfoy que aun estaba tendido sobre en suelo.

—Sí Gio, _pergo_ no _pog_ eso tiene que _compogtagse_ como un _trog_ de montaña —dijo dándole a Harry una mirada desaprobatoria—. Es_ denigrgante_ —resopló indignada—pensé que los _brigtanicos egran_ más _caballegosos._

—Sí, _caballegosos, pergo_ no estúpidos —replicó Giollette alterada empujando a su hermana. Flaviette la miro asombrada, y con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y empujó también a su gemela. En ese momento llegaron los profesores encabezados por un desenfadado Dumbledore, quien observaba la escena algo entretenido. Al verlos, las gemelas se detuvieron y los Gryffindor y Slytherin's presentes empezaron a protestar defendiendo a uno u otro de los implicados.

Umbridge a diferencia del director, parecía a punto de perder la compostura, sin embargo haciendo acopio de toda su hipocresía, se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y sonriendo a los presentes con una mueca desagradable, ordenó a las gemelas, Harry y Ron ir a su despacho. Dumbledore no interfirió más que para hacer un comentario jocoso sobre el carácter fuerte de las francesas y su compasión hacia los hombres que cayeran en sus manos.

Luego del partido, Umbridge había vetado a Harry y Ron de jugar al Quidditch de por vida, quitándole sus escobas y guardándolas en su despacho. Mientras que a las gemelas las había destinado a labores con Filch el resto del semestre. Su castigo para las chicas había sido a su consideración algo benevolente, ya que estaba complacida con el panorama de ver a las inseparables Prewett sumidas en tamaña riña.

Para hacer la situación más insoportable, Draco Malfoy y otros Slytherin se apuntaron en La Brigada Inquisitorial, un grupo estudiantil amparado por la suma inquisidora para tomarse descaradas atribuciones con los otros alumnos en nombre de la ley.

Las gemelas ahora molestas una con la otra tomaron partido y como quedo claro durante su pelea en el campo de Quidditch, Giollette permaneció junto a los Gryffindor, alegando que la familia era siempre lo primero. Por el contrario Flaviette se había unido aún más a Draco Malfoy y a sus amigos, quienes acogieron gustosos a quien ellos comenzaron a llamar "la nueva princesa de Slytherin". Gracias a esto, Flaviette se libró del castigo impuesto por Umbridge al intervenir Malfoy a su favor y comprometerla como nuevo miembro de la Brigada.

Los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore estaban ahora más prevenidos que nunca por la constante amenaza de la Brigada Inquisitorial, y más aún conociendo que tenían a Flaviette de su lado, puesto que ella sabia donde era su lugar de práctica. Sin embargo, la Brigada no había podido encontrar la sala de los menesteres, y los miembros del ED se mostraron confusos al respecto.

Las cosas parecían no mejorar, luego del ataque al señor Weasley, toda la familia se reunió y partió a San Mungo. Y después de que este se hubiera recuperado, los Weasley, las Prewett, Harry y Hermione pasaron navidades en el número 12 de Grimmauld place.

Pasaron las vacaciones, y los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts donde quedo evidenciada la rivalidad aún existente entre las gemelas. Por esto cuando Dolores Umbridge llamó al ministro para informarle acerca de la existencia del ED, todos sus integrantes supusieron de inmediato que Flaviette había sido la que contó a la suma inquisidora su secreto. Sin embargo, cuando llevaron a Harry al despacho de Dumbledore, Flaviette apareció junto a la Brigada Inquisitorial y para sorpresa de los chicos, se mostró tan sorprendida como ellos. Y aunque el resto de los miembros del ED no lo supieran, Hermione y Ron notaron la ausencia de las pústulas que debían formal la palabra _soplona_ en su rostro si hubiese contado algo acerca del ejército a Umbridge.

Harry quedo absuelto de la responsabilidad de la creación del grupo porque Dumbledore se adjudicó la culpa. Al irse, el control del ministerio sobre Hogwarts aumentó tras el nombramiento de Dolores Umbridge como nueva directora, las posibilidades de hacer algo al respecto se hacían cada vez menores, y los miembros del ED vieron extinguirse sus oportunidades.

Tras las semanas, fue evidente quien había sido la responsable de la disolución del ED. Marietta Edgecombe de Ravenclaw lucía unas desagradables verrugas en su rostro formando la palabra _soplona. _A causa de esto, además de las burlas, Marietta sufrió una serie de misteriosos altercados como tropezarse de lleno con arenas movedizas en mitad del pasillo, o encontrarse perseguida por un dechado de fuegos artificiales que estallaban todo el día sobre su cabeza dibujando en el aire palabras como _cobarde, chivata, lame suelas del ministerio, _entre otras tantas que daban a las jugarretas la impresión de ser realizadas por los mismos Fred y George.

Umbridge se percató de lo que sucedía, pero no hizo nada al respecto, sus únicas posibles culpables aún estaban enemistadas. Y la alocada posibilidad de que los gemelos Weasley estuvieran en el castillo era inconcebible bajo su mandato, por esto ignoró magistralmente el apuro de la muchacha.

Draco Malfoy junto a la Brigada, quitaban puntos a Gryffindor alegando razones tan superfluas y absurdas como la pobreza de Weasley o la "sangre impura" de Hermione. Sin embargo, en varias ocasiones se le había visto en los pasillos con Flaviette mientras esta le hacia ojitos y pucheros para que no disminuyera más puntos a su casa, él accedía ante su petición y se pavoneaba por el castillo con ella tomada de la mano.

Para su sorpresa, las bromas además de atacar a Marietta, se adueñaron de cada rincón de Hogwarts, nadie atinaba a los culpables y la Brigada Inquisitorial parecía no dar resultados. Umbridge estaba al borde del colapso y Filch maldecía por las esquinas mientras trataba de limpiar un gran pantano situado en el pasillo del tercer piso.

Mientras Harry se comunicaba clandestinamente con Sirius y Lupin a través de la chimenea de Umbridge, escuchó un ruido y vio a las gemelas entrar a trompicones al despacho mientras reían estruendosamente y tomaban las escobas de Harry y Ron que la suma inquisidora tenia en su oficina. Harry sorprendido por verlas de nuevo juntas y sospechando lo que se avecinaba corrió tras ellas y encontró a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Montague enlazados entre si con un largo listón rosa que profería cánticos melosos y reprendía ridículamente a los inquietos muchachos que trataban de liberarse de su atadura.

Umbridge apareció en el pasillo fuera del gran comedor aturdida por la algarabía y vio como las gemelas montaban un par de escobas y lanzaban hacia ella unos polvos semejantes a brillantina púrpura y rosa que al contacto con su piel le provocaron un picor insoportable dejándola tendida en el suelo incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Peeves el poltergeist, volaba lanzando pequeñas pelotas rosas que estallaban en el aire y proclamaban efusivas: "¡Han vuelto!, ¡Están aquí!". Todos los alumnos acudieron al pasillo y vieron como las gemelas Prewett descendían y tomaban de sus bolsillos un par de píldoras rosas y se dirigían una mirada cómplice llena de malicia antes de introducirlas a sus bocas, Flaviette se acerco a Malfoy y le lanzo un par de besos mientras lo miraba coqueta.

—Te voy a e_strgañar hugroncito —_dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras haciéndole ojitos tomaba la píldora rosa. Malfoy abrió sus ojos grises como si hubiese visto un hipogrifo furioso, se torno mas pálido de lo que creían posible y balbuceando intentó echarse a correr fallidamente por las ataduras que aún lo sujetaban a los otros Slytherin. Cayó de nuevo al suelo mientras escuchaba como los presentes gritaban y aclamaban a las "gemelas" Weasley.

Ante sus ojos las hermosas hermanas Prewett se habían transformado en sus "primos" Fred y George quienes batían en el aire sus brazos alentando la algarabía que se tomaba en esos momentos cada pasillo en Hogwarts.

Harry reía a carcajadas mientras Ron y Hermione se habrían paso entre la multitud, no sabían que los gemelos ya tenían lista la poción que contrarrestaba a la que los había transformado en sus versiones femeninas durante el verano en Grimmauld Place. Conociendo a los gemelos, era más que probable que la tuvieran lista poco después del incidente. Sin embargo, luego del monumental sermón que habían recibido de su madre por tomar las Doxy mientras desparasitaban la casa de los Black para crear sus productos, no tuvieron más remedio que acceder a que fueran a Hogwarts con su nuevo yo a flor de piel.

Al enterarse Dumbledore rio con ganas durante varios minutos viendo a los gemelos que jugueteaban haciendo ademanes de señoritas de alta sociedad. Propuso entonces a los señores Weasley que lo mejor era que el resto del colegio no supiera lo sucedido con Fred y George, así que crearon a Flaviette y Giollette Prewett quienes ante todos serian las hijas del difunto hermano de Molly, Gideon Prewett. Los gemelos aceptaron gustosos mientras ideaban todo lo que en ese año iban a hacer en el colegio. Molly no parecía muy feliz con el trato, sin embargo prefería que los gemelos concluyeran sus estudios así que acepto también.

Por eso la algarabía que en esos momentos se escuchaba en Hogwarts no tendría comparación con la que les esperaba a los gemelos luego de ese día ya que habían anunciado con bombos y platillos la apertura de su nuevo local en el callejón Diagon. Estaban seguros que posiblemente en la inauguración oficial de Sortilegios Weasley tendrían que hacer un homenaje a sus difuntos fundadores, pues la reprimenda que les esperaba por parte de sus padres no debía tener precedente con el cual pudieran compararla.

Y así, entre fuegos artificiales color rosa y pompas de jabón que al estallar emitían un meloso suspiro, Fred y George tomaron de nuevo sus escobas y salieron por la gran puerta del castillo lanzando besos a un desfigurado Malfoy.

La leyenda de las "gemelas Weasley" y como burlaron a la Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, seguirá estando en boca de cada alumno del colegio y será ejemplo para las futuras generaciones de bromistas.

La memorable treta Weasley es reconocida como la mejor jugarreta jamás hecha dentro de los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien esta es mi primera historia. Si han llegado hasta acá espero les allá gustado y les hallan agarrado cariño a Flaviette y Giollette como yo lo hice.

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios. :D ... Bien creo que hasta para escribir la nota de autor me he quedado un poco corta. Así que muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
